Modular fireplace construction of an open-type fireplace commonly found in residential structures is well-known. The advantages of modular fireplace construction and installation are primarily in the reduced cost of the precast fireplace sections, which can be molded into smaller and lighter pieces, than ordinary masonry block. There are also cost savings realized through reduced labor required for construction.
The following U.S. patents describe various types of modular open fireplace construction. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,807 to Newsome; U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,562 to Pederson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,208 to Pitha; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,069,944 to Haggard. While the above-mentioned modular fireplaces have an advantage over free-built structures, the prior art fireplaces are difficult to assemble because the individual sections are not easy to handle and many of the pieces appear almost identical. Thus, assemblers are often confused about finding the proper location for the various pieces. Furthermore, the various sections of the modular fireplaces are made from ordinary masonry materials which require an additional flue liner to be inserted into the chimney area after completion. The above-mentioned problems with the prior art have been solved by the applicant's novel modular fireplace construction, assembly method, and material composition.